Learning the Hard Way
by Yippykiye
Summary: Gillian a woman from present years enters an adventure of a life time, with growing feelings for an elf as well as a mortal man, although shes torn between the two she must choose. hurt/comfort-Romance-Adventure. Preface inside. Girl fall into M.E/OC R&R
1. Preface

**There will also be pictures on my Profile to view and see what they look like. :)**

**Don't own anything except my character there also might be quotes involved  
><strong>**and similar descriptions but that all goes to *J.R.R TOLKIEN*  
>FOR HIS GREAT WORK!<strong>

with that said PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

ALL MY ATTEMPTS AT DEFENDING OUR FUTURE HAD BEEN IN VAIN.  
>I felt like I was captured in a terrifying nightmare, one you can not wake up until<br>someone kill's you, but you watch the one's you love die because they are  
>ready to defend you. Aragorn was deep in concentration shouting commands<br>to his people to cover the vulnerable areas of his kingdom. knowing  
>fully well that we were out numbered. Would he live?<br>A flicker of gold caught my attention, Legolas also was in deep concentration that  
>revealed no doubt. His posture was strong as where his hands that now held a<br>lethal weapon, he was fighting for our life just as Aragorn was fighting for his  
>kingdom and our love. But who could I choose?<br>Black eyes with black armor filled the great field with death, craving for evil  
>to overshadow middle-earth. I was standing at the very top of Minas Tirith<br>looking the engaging battle between good and evil. Who would I choose if this  
>battle came to an end? Would I be alive to know which of my two lovers lived?<br>or die at the hands of evil. But that was one of the many battles I had yet to face. 

* * *

><p><strong>Never done a Preface.<br>I'll love to hear your opinion... = R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

****Grammar is mostly wrong haha but I'm not good in the English topic.  
>In this story if anything is out of place ill try my best to fix it or let it flow. I HAVNT read the book yet<br>so if anything is wrong (as i said ill try fix it) there are made up names and characters  
>in this story but this story is mainly based on the movie. (Movie book- if you get me)<br>Please try an enjoy it. I poured a lot into this.****

****Please dont give really _HARSH COMMENTS_ because it makes me feel like this isnt good enough and  
>I end up never completing it.<br>****I also don't own anything to do with JRR TOLKIEN (Who is bloody awesome!)**** but only own my  
>character, there also may be some quotes and sentences from the book-movie to help my story<br>flow better.****

****Enjoy. I also need a beta ' hint, hint' ****

* * *

><p>"Gillian!" My mother called knowing fully well I could hear her voice from downstairs but choose to ignore it. <em>Stomp, Stomp, <em>and _Stomp... _I shoved my nose into my old ragged 'Lord of the Rings' text book and quickly scanned the words that I had read over a million times. Pretending to read I heard the door open. "Gillian! Get your nose out of that book, Young lady." Stated my mother. Oh no, I'm in trouble. I thought grimly before looking up from my text book to my raging mother. "I told you to take that _Damned _dog for a walk!" My mother plucked the book from my fingers waving it in my face declaring. " Your not getting this book till your chores are done!" Wow talk about pms.

"Okay, Okay. I'll do it now sheesh." I quickly threw on my rain jacket before shoving my music player and grabbing my 'Lord of the Rings' text book from my mothers awaiting hands. Once I connected the leash towards a crazy walk-willing dog and began my short journey towards the park a few blocks away. "Alright Buddy you better be good." I stated looking at my golden Labrador retriever. I sighed it was such a lovely day to go to the beach. I looked down at my book flicking towards the page were the 'fellowship' had just left Rivendell and are on their journey towards Mordor.

"Buddy." I said pulling out a doggie treat from my waist pack (Fanny pack) once we had reached the park. I sighed contently as I let the dog off the leash and rested against an old, graffiti tagged bench before once again shoving my nose into my favorite book. "_Woof, Woof_." Barked Buddy earning my attention. He was jumping up trying to catch the flying birds. I laughed in a humorlessly manner. " Buddy! Get here!" I called after the dog as if began to wonder off into the green forest. I sat up. "Buddy!" I yelled before taking off to catch him.

"Stupid, Bloody dog." I muttered curses as I stumbled over roots while thorns ripped my clothing and skin. I winced. "Buddy." I called very sweetly- I'm gonna kill that dog!- "Buddy, here's a doggy treat!" I called rounding a big -I think- Willow tree. "_Woof, Woof!_" He yapped before taking off again sniffing someones scent was my guess. I stumbled as my feet tripped over roots and rocks but lucky a tree was near to catch myself only earning little nicks and splinter's of wood on my palms. "Buddy!" I called a lot louder this time. Suddenly I heard my dog give a yelp of pain before quickly racing back past me. "Buddy!, I'm kill that dog!" I stated throwing my hands up in anger. I heard shuffling of feet against decaying leaves and branches. I slowly backed away.

"Who finds that mongrel will have its head served as dinner." A horrible voice hissed as cheers were soon heard . I waited frozen in fear, my eyes strained against the high bright sun that suddenly seemed like it was against me, I blinked just to make sure that I was seeing right. A bulky man mixed with another race seem to be staring at me intently slowly venturing towards me with a smirk slapped upon its face. It laughed hoarsely emitting a shiver of fear from me. I swallowed hard forcing myself to take a step back.

"Good day milady." It mocked sweeping a terrible bow before straightening once again but still it hunched. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He or whatever this monster was seemed transfixed on me. My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck. "What is a little female doing out in the forest all by herself?" Questioned another creature from behind what I guessed was the leader. "Silence! I shall only speak." The leaders voice sent hairs on my body stand up in fear.

"What is a little female doing out in the forest all by herself?" Questioned the leader re-saying what their fellow comrade had said. I licked my lips trying to rid the anxiety I was feeling. "Well." He said barely a foot away from me. I let out a breath then deeply breathed in despite the odd foul, putrid-smelling aroma that was released around from him. I responsively blocked my nose as my face scrunched up in disgust. I heard snickering in the distance. His face seemed to darken slightly before a slimy smirked up took his already bent, deformed mouth. I cringed. He forcefully took my jaw in his crippled hand. "You'll do well for what I have planned for you." He smiled sinfully before letting me go and striking me across my face. I felt tears well up but was still to shocked and numb to really feel anything yet.

A whistle of air pasted my face before a murderous cry was heard and then a loud thud. My eyes widened an ax was caught in the leaders chest between each breast I blenched as blood began to drip from the wound an down the handle. I stared at dark, red blood. I swallowed again. A hand gripped the handle and before I knew what had happened five figures laid dead around its leader. I shook in fear. "lassie? Lassie?" A voice revived me out of my nightmare. A small midget was placed before me. "Midget?" I questioned dazed I had seen them before on T.V but never in person. "No, Dwarfs. Lassie." The voice spoke back to me, I blushed. I was saved by five dwarves I had found out that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please no harsh comments (let me down nicely if you must) or let me know on how to make my story better<br>or give nice comments, thanks. **


End file.
